


The Waterfall Dance

by Bats



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-30
Updated: 2001-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bats/pseuds/Bats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuh-Q Fest Challenge: Spock is of feline ancestry and does not like to get wet, while one of Kirk's fondest dreams is to make love to his bondmate in a water-shower, a lake, a pool or perhaps a bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waterfall Dance

The Waterfall Dance  
TOS K/S  
by Bats

 

The Enterprise was docked at Starbase 12 for routine maintenance. The crew had eight days of leave, and they were only a shuttlecraft day away from Rigis IV. Captain James T. Kirk had some romantic plans for his bondmate, as the anniversary of the first time they met fell within these eight days. Jim wanted to provide Spock with a little human romance this time.

Jim had been fantasizing about taking his mate in a raging waterfall. Ever since he first watched the glistening sweat roll of his shoulder that very first time, he couldn’t remove the image of a wet lover, lost in the abandon of sensation. His only real problem, his bondmate didn’t care for being wet. Jim knew that Vulcan was a hot, dry planet. Water had always been a scarcity and not an indulgence. But after many precious hours of watching Spock stretch and exercise, Jim was convinced the Vulcans had felines as ancestors.

But Rigis IV would provide the answer to that particular problem. Spock had one more day of an experiment that needed his personal attention, so Jim was using that time wisely. The Captain grinned to himself, it was wise for him to find a way to get his lover into water, he got a hard on everytime he thought of it. And it was never wise to get caught on the bridge with one, as Kirk knew from personal knowledge.

As Kirk walked down the street, he wished that of all the felines that had influenced the Vulcans, it could have been the tigers, they at least liked water. The Captain was already imagining his bondmate in the shower or a pond, hell even a rain puddle. But his t’hy’la was reluctant.

He entered one of the many specialty shops found on Rigis IV. The entire planet was really a specialty shop, so Kirk knew that if what he wanted existed, this would be the place to get it. He approached the counter and said, “My mate is a tad feline and has a natural aversion to water.”

The proprietress smiled, “Ah, I have just the thing for you.” She glided behind the second counter and produced a bottle and handed it to her customer.

Kirk read the bottle, he understood the directions that were in Vulcan and Klingon but elected to use the Earth Standard to make sure he used it right. But all languages said the same thing, apply to entire body. He squinted to read the fine print on the bottom of the bottle and his grin grew larger as he finished. “This will be perfect. Wrap it up.”

Jim lightly reached out for Spock along the bond and found him still deep in his research experiment that he had wanted to finish before he took leave. Jim sent him warm thoughts and headed for one of the many open air cafes to get some breakfast.

The Captain searched all morning for just the right place for their leave. The accommodations, when rented, were then kept private. This planet was well known for obliging some unorthodox practices and the high ranking individuals that partook of these actions needed full anonymity. Kirk was glad of these policies. What the crew knew and what Starfleet knew was the antithesis of each other. And the most important part for Captain Kirk, was that he trusted his crew.

Checkov accompanied him here so that he could take the shuttlecraft back to the Enterprise. Spock would pilot himself and was to rendezvous with him late this afternoon. Kirk was so excited, being this close to realizing a fantasy of so many years, he was practically giddy. He decided a swim was a must and set off for their dwelling for the week.  
\------------  
Jim waited at the arrival decks for Spock to dock. He nearly ran to greet his bondmate. Here on this anonymous planet, he felt freer to indulge in this light hearted behavior, a luxury he couldn’t afford aboard his starship.

Spock smiled inward at the great joy he felt along the bond from his t’hy’la.

\\\ Jim I am here. \\\

\\\ Yes, hurry. \\\

\\\ Such joy? \\\

\\\ I missed you. \\\

Spock laughed along the bond, \\\ You only left yesterday. \\\

Kirk smiled as he thought, \\\ Happy now. \\\

Spock could tell that his mate was up to something. It usually entailed pleasure of some kind, but he had been keeping it shielded. \\\ What do you have planned? \\\ The curiosity was greater than the concern at the loss of sleep this week would result in.

\\\ …… \\\ Jim just grinned as he reached his lover and hugged him tight to his body.

On the way back to their place for the week, Spock filled Jim in on the results of his research. Jim only half listened, thoughts already on the upcoming pleasure. But he heard enough to ask questions here and there.

When he ushered Spock inside, Spock noted right away the temperature settings were set higher for him. Jim opened a cooler box and removed the salads he’d had prepared. They were of soil grown vegetables in lieu of their usual replicator food. A rarity for deep space travelers. Jim wanted to let Spock know how very important he was to him, and sometimes the little things meant more to the Vulcan than the words.

“Most thoughtful, Jim.” The dark eyes looked intently into the hazel ones.

Jim returned the mental smile. Adding a caress as he cleared the table. He looked over to his bondmate and suggested, “A massage?”

“Hummmm.” Spock looked at the man that embodied all the joy and light of his life. “What occasion are we celebrating?”

“One that is very important to me, but its significance didn’t make itself known until two years after the fact.” Kirk answered without identifying the actual significance.

“I see.” Spock responded with certainty.

Jim smiled, the seductive smile that was reserved for Spock alone. The Vulcan recognized that smile that was for him only and felt the desire build and spread.

“What are we celebrating, Spock?” Jim asked lazily. Hoping.

“The day you first walked onto the Enterprise and into my life.” Spock was pleased that he had figured it out. The overwhelming joy that besieged the bond was ample compensation for the effort.

Jim walked around the table and kissed the top of his lover’s head. He then followed it by gently picking up the Vulcan’s hand and with his first two fingers traced up the palm side and down the back side of the hand in a Vulcan kiss. Jim was rewarded by a sight that only McCoy had seen besides him, the smile the reached from side to side of the Vulcan’s face.

“Massage, come on.” Jim told him, knowing that if he didn’t start now he would be lost in those dark eyes.

As the Vulcan followed the human, his eyes looked all about the dwelling that his partner had chosen. “A pond with it’s own waterfall. Jim?”

The human looked at his love, seduction clear in his eyes, “Spock, do you trust me?”

“With all that I am.” Spock answered without hesitation.

“Then trust me, I won’t let you get wet or chilled.”

“I will not be entering the water? I know how much you want just that.” Spock tilted his head and looked into the mischievous eyes, knowing he had missed something.

“You will be in the water, just not wet or cold.” Jim’s expression looked like he just trumped Spock.

“I do not understand, Jim.” The perplexion that Spock felt was evident in his voice.

“Co’mon, let me massage you.” He waved his bondmate toward the bedroom.

He had Spock sit on the bed as he picked up the bottle of lotion. He handed it to his lover, explaining, “I would like to cover your body with this, it will completely isolate you from the water. You will not feel wet, not feel the water. It also produces it own heat so that you body temperature will not change, the cold water will not effect you. You can remove it in the sonic shower, but water can’t reach it.” Kirk knelt next to him. “We’ll stop if you feel any discomfort.”

Spock looked down at his Captain, his human, his love and he knew how very much he wanted to express his love in the water. He also knew how much work he put into locating something to make it palatable for him. Knowing what a busy man he was and knowing without a doubt that he researched it himself, Spock didn’t have the heart to refuse. “For you my t’hy’la.”

Jim felt a rush of love so strong for his beautiful Vulcan. His love and joy carried across the bond quite rapidly. The human began to tenderly undress his Vulcan, he took off the tunic, then his boots and socks. Next came the trousers, he pulled them down and off, all the while keeping eye contact with his lover. The black, soft under garment came off next, it joined the trousers on the floor.

Jim sucked in his breath, enchanted once again with his lover. It never failed, each and every time he gazed on his bondmates’s nakedness he was struck at how very beautiful he was. He again thanked his lucky stars that this incredible being loved him in return.

With those thoughts running through his head, Jim poured some of the clear lotion into his hands to warm it before applying. He started with Spock’s feet, afraid that he started with his head, he would find himself lost in their kisses. Something that stilled happened after all this time. He rubbed his knuckles at the underbase of his toes. He rolled them sideways a few times, then moved them to the instep with the same movement.

Spock’s, “Hummmm.” Both verbal and along the bond, let Jim know that the application process would be enjoyed.

He rubbed the ball of the foot and then the heel, working up and around the ankle. He used his knuckles on top of the foot, pressing on the skin and working out toward the toes, as if pushing out all the tension with the action. He repeated the actions on the other foot.

With more lotion poured, he started with the base of the leg and worked up, kneading the calf up and down in sections. He moved to cover the shins with a gentler palm movement. He worked the lotion into his lover’s knee and around to the back again. He copied his actions to the other leg.

Jim smiled as he poured more lotion into his hands, his Spock was purring and he hadn’t even reached his thighs yet. With Spock face downward, Jim placed one hand on each thigh and with open stiff fingers rubbed up to his butt cheeks and back to the knee. He repeated this many times, eliciting little guttural moans of delight. He worked the lotion along the sides of his legs and smoothly turned him onto his back.

Once again, he found himself breathless, the pulsating erection that stood before him, had him growing harder than he thought possible. The double ridges called to him and he had to resist their siren song, at least for a short while. Kirk grinned to himself as another idea wormed its way in to his head. He poured more lotion and began rubbing it into the exposed skin, he moved his palm up to the hips and came teasingly close to the thicker patch of fur that surrounded the green cock. He brushed his fingers along the top of the leg and traced it down along the inner thighs. He spread the legs wider apart as he applied more lotion up to, but not touching the inner creases there.

Along the bond, Jim asked, \\\ Lover, do you want your erection covered? \\\

Spock took a deep breath before he was able to put a thought together, \\\ …. no, I wish to feel your heat, your moistness. \\\

\\\ Ah, good. But I will need to protect it as I coat the area about it… \\\ Jim smiled roguishly to himself as he plunged his mouth over the entire shaft, inhaling the spicy-sweet scent of his lover.

Spock cried aloud at the unexpected joy. He thrust his hips up, so to push himself deeper into the exquisite wet heat of his mate’s mouth.

Jim smiled mentally as he opened his throat to accommodate the longer cock of his lover. He used his throat muscles to squeeze and release, the shaft twitched at the sensations. He moved his tongue about the shaft as his fingers applied the lotion all through the hair. He then cupped the sacs and squeezed gently before he rubbed the lotion in there too. Jim moved his hands to hold down the thrusting hips and took control of the plunging movements with his mouth. Through the bond, Jim could feel that his mate was close, so he made his lips hold on tighter and he pumped the olive rod harder and faster. Spock arched as much as he could and Jim just drew him in further. Spock trembled as the signs of his impending climax built to a feverish pitch and Jim sucked him long and hard and he exploded into his lover’s throat.

Jim eagerly drank all that was offered, reveling in his Vulcan, who was completely lost in the sensation. Jim watched as mate’s head was thrown back, abandoned and lost in the throes of orgasm. Kirk loved this moment, knowing he could bring the proper Vulcan to this.

\\\ Only you can. \\\ Spock sent along the bond, his satisfaction flavoring the thought.

After turning Spock over, Jim continued with the lotion. He rubbed it into his back, working the muscles deep as he did. He ran his knuckles up and down his spine, then pummeled the wide expanse of the lightly furred back. He ran his fingerpads down the back lovingly and kneaded the lotion into his buttocks, enjoying the feel of the furred cheeks. Jim moved his hands up and worked his neck, finding few stress points by this time. He worked lotion into his scalp using his fingertips.

Jim leaned over and kissed the point of lover’s ear and whispered, “I need to turn you over.” He smiled into the bond as Spock’s body was like a boneless mass. He felt the agreement but no real help was forthcoming as the lassitude kept Spock from moving. Jim rolled his bondmate over and planted a kiss on a pulse point on his neck.

He massaged the lotion into the olive chest and stomach, loving the way the fur felt as he combed his fingernails through it. He teased the nipples, as he couldn’t help himself. Little moans escaped the Vulcan, his satisfaction evident. He rubbed lotion into his shoulders and neck. His lover’s face he saved for last. He traced the high eyebrows, then he softly rubbed his eyelids. Adding a little extra pressure, Jim used his thumb pads to trace the orbit bones, then the high cheek bones. His thumb moved over the nose and then he leaned over and kissed the tip of that straight Vulcan nose. The ears proved to be another joy for both the Human and the Vulcan. Jim outlined the pointed tip and moved downward, not missing a ridge or crevice. The Vulcan’s breathing changed and Jim could feel his building desire match his lover’s and he swooped to capture the slightly parted lips.

The two became one in the kiss, neither knowing where one lip started and one ended. Spock placed one hand on his Human’s waist as Jim threw one leg over him with his thigh pressing gently against the burgeoning arousal. Spock gripped Kirk’s arms tighter and Jim moved closer, hitting his foot against the bed. The pain jogged him from the consuming desire and reminded Jim where he was and what he was trying to accomplish.

Spock moaned at the loss of contact, but Jim continued with applying the lotion to the rest of his face. The Human stepped back and checked his Vulcan, making sure that the lotion had been applied everywhere except the penis. Satisfied, he felt behind him and picked up several soft towels before he held out his hand to Spock.

With a smidgen of reluctance, Spock grabbed the hand offered and allowed himself to be lifted up. His natural distaste of being submerged in water would be difficult to put aside. But his natural desire to please Jim would make it possible.

Jim led his love out back of their dwelling to their personal waterfall that roared lightly. It sparkled and glistened in the moonlight and the pond it fell into was crystal clear. The water itself seemed to shimmer and glow and it aroused Spock’s curiosity.

Kirk smiled, feeling his mate’s intense interest. \\\ It’s the Luminaria, a phosphorescent animal that occurs naturally on this planet. \\\

“Fascinating.”

“Come, Spock, over here.”

Jim led him to a deck that rested just inches above the pond. Jim sat and placed his feet into the water. He looked up to his lover, heart in his eyes, so Spock sat with some trepidation and gingerly placed his right foot into the water.

His surprise was shown clearly on his face. He did not feel the wetness he had expected. He put his other foot in and wiggled his toes. The unexpected surprise flitted down the bond.

\\\ Well lover? \\\ Jim asked, pleased already with the results of the lotion.

“I am able to perceive the pressure of the water about my legs, but I am unable to perceive the wetness or coolness of the water.” Spock’s one eyebrow raised higher in question and surprise.

Jim tilted his head to one side and asked, “So can we play now?”

Spock wore his almost smile, \\\ Yes, t’hy’la, we can play. \\\

Jim hugged his bondmate, then reached up with his hand and pulled the dark head down to seriously capture the sensuous lips in a kiss of joy. Spock immediately granted entrance to Jim’s tongue when it was requested by the running of its tip over the edge his lips. As the tongue entered, Spock latched on to it and sucked the pinkish tongue deep into his mouth. Jim moaned his delight when the Vulcan dueled and won the rights to ravish his mouth.

As the Vulcan’s onslot of the Human’s mouth continued, their erections grew and brushed against each others. The flash of desire that shot through their bodies made the complete cycle as each one felt their own and also their bondmate’s desire grow.

Jim willed himself to stop, he wanted to take Spock under the waterfall. That one thought radiated a pleasure so strong, Spock was able to help his Human by stepping back. Dark eyes, wide with desire, focused and narrowed on hazel eyes that blazed with love for his bondmate. Jim smiled and put out his hand. The Vulcan, with no willpower of his own, grabbed the hand and let himself be led where ever.

They made for the waterfall itself, fifty feet away. One small part of the Vulcan’s mind couldn’t help dwelling on how he couldn’t perceive the water. The water got deeper as they approached the outcropping the water fell in front of. The spray hit their faces, but only Kirk got wet. The water beaded and rolled off the Vulcan. The feline within purred at how marvelous it was to stay dry. And warm, once again, Spock’s face reflected his surprise. But the thought fled as Jim spoke.

As the water was about to cover their groins, Jim cupped Spock’s penis and smiled at the indrawn breath. “I’m just providing protection.” It was hard to hide the mischievousness of his thoughts.

\\\ Is that what we call it now? \\\

Kirk just laughed.

Spock actually enjoyed the sensations that his penis alone could feel. All tactile perception was focused in one area, and that in itself was almost overwhelming. Jim watched his partner harden quickly and pressed himself against his lover as he claimed his mouth. The Human quickly became lost in the sensations of his lover’s warm lips. He trailed kisses down to his furred chest and belly. Touching first with his fingers, then his lips, the nipples on the Vulcan’s chest captivated Jim. He then rubbed and flicked one nipple as he sucked on the other. He then let his tongue find it’s way up to Spock’s neck, captivated by his skin’s spicy taste, as his fingers continued to play with the nipples. The Human found a sensitive spot on the throat and the sensation of Spock’s purr against his throat, the vibration reverberating against his own sensitive skin, almost made him come on the spot. Jim held his love tightly in his arm as he whispered aloud, “Spock.” He crushed his lips to the Vulcans, asking for permission to enter. His wish was instantly granted as he explored the mouth that tasted so good, he could give up all food for it.

Spock’s tongue answered the call of exploration and joined its partner in its own dance. The Human’s hands never stopped their movement as his tongue was sucked by Spock. He trembled under his care.

Spock wanted his lips on the smooth, taught skin of his lovers’ chest. The smell and taste that was Kirk alone, and solely his. The sensation was electrifying in its own right and very arousing. Their naked bodies pressed together, they thrusted against each other as their hands and mouths never stopped their own movement. The brushing of their cocks together fueled their desire to a fevered pitch.

Jim forced himself away, “Spock, I want to be in you.”

Spock’s, “Yes,” was almost a hiss. Jim could feel his lover’s need to be filled.

Jim coated his throbbing erection and rested his lover on his back in the water. Jim held his hips as the water did the rest. His bondmate didn’t realize that he was immersed in the water. The waterfall cascaded over them, as Jim pushed a lubricated finger inside the Vulcan’s hot canal. He moved it back and forth and the Vulcan could not retain the growl, “Now, I want you now.” Jim smiled at the impatience of the stoic Vulcan and placed himself at the prepared entrance, he grabbed the slender hips and crossed through the entrance. He paused, to allow his mate time to adjust, but Spock wanted Jim now and pushed backward and impaled himself on the human cock. Spock’s legs gripped him around the waist pulling him in tighter and deeper.

Jim cried out Spock’s name at the sheer feeling of being surrounded by the smooth, hot tightness of his love. He paused a second to control himself, then started a slow rhythm of movement, touching on the inner nub as he did. But that didn’t last long as Spock groaned, “Harder.”

That plea released the last of Jim’s control and he thrust with great force. Spock howled his joy. Jim increased his speed and force as he grabbed the Vulcan’s weeping member and pumped it in time with his thrusts. The build up rushed forward and Spock was lost in his own climax, sensations engulfed him. Jim worked the shaft for every drop. Spock’s muscles quaked and clamped even harder on Jim’s shaft, and pushed him over the edge. He cried Spock’s name aloud and along the bond as he spilled his seed and made the Vulcan his yet again. Spock loved the ring of that loving possession that hummed through Jim. It always made the Vulcan feel that he was where he belonged, along side this one human.

Jim hugged Spock closer and whispered in his ear, “Is the water as bad as you feared, my t’hy’la?”

Dark eyes softened as they met the question in the hazel ones. “Better than I could have dared to imagine. I do not perceive the water at all, in its place you have given me an almost indescribable experience. Thank you Jim.”

Kirk’s heart squeezed as that deep, lush voice said his name. “Spock, no one ever has said my name the way you do.” Jim’s voice drop to just a whisper, “It makes me feel loved.”

“You are, my t’hy’la, beloved.” \\\ You are my bright life. You are my joy. \\\ The thoughts could convey so much more than mere words could.

Jim arched Spock back into the fall of the water, then glided him through on his back. Behind the waterfall was a ledge and a cavern. Jim looked at his partner and spoke along the bond. \\\ Your turn. \\\

Spock didn’t hesitate a second, he stepped in behind the Human and grabbed him around the waist, rubbing his open hands about his chest.

Jim leaned his head back against the taller man and found his lips sealed in bone jarring kiss. As the spraying water cascaded down their bodies, Jim moved back with a smile and his whole body sang with the touch, and he found himself erect again. Spock wanted that fine ass that pressed itself tight against him. He kissed his lover’s back, licking him from his ears, all along his spine. The salty Human taste never ceased to please the Vulcan. He loved the taste of Jim.

Jim braced his arms against the cavern wall, afraid his legs would give out. Spock continued letting his tongue guide him. As his tongue discovered the crackline, he followed it. He knew it was a good idea if the moans that were coming from his lover were any indication. He had thought this would be awkward, loving within the water but instead he found it intoxicating, he wanted to explore his human more. He used his hands to run along the inner thighs, letting his fingertips gently brush the sacs as he went from side to side. He pushed the Human’s legs apart more and brushed his fingers up following the curves of the sweet cheeks he was nibbling on. His tongue now traced the path backwards the fingers had followed forward. “Oh Spock….don’t stop….it’s so….”

“I have no intention of doing so.” Spock’s answer reverberated against the inner thigh as his tongue discovered the rosy hole. Kirk groaned as the feel of Spock’s long, rough tongue was sublime. The Vulcan traced the rim with his tongue as his hand cupped the sacs. The little uncontrollable sounds emanating from the passionate man, empowered Spock into further exploration. He sucked at the begging entrance, until he, himself was almost out of control. He knew he needed to prepare his love.

With great reluctance he drew back, using one hand to tease the sacs as he reached for the liquid lube that Jim must have brought before hand. He coated his finger and ran it along the crackline and stopped at the pulsating ring. Jim was panting, little breaths, little sounds, nothing coherent. The Vulcan gently forged the hole and entered. He stopped at the hiss, waiting till the muscles relaxed. To help the procedure, he lightly teased Jim’s weeping shaft, never gripping, just brushing against it. When Spock felt the muscles relax, he pushed further in and moved in and out slowly. When he could do that with ease, he placed a second finger, while at the same time he rolled the sacs in his hand. Jim never even seemed to notice the second or third finger as they entered. He explored the canal, searching, and there it was, a small round protrusion. He brushed it and Jim’s entire body shuddered. The human pushed against the hand, wanting more. Spock withdrew his hand, and Jim whimpered at the loss. The Vulcan whispered in his ear as he stood for more lube, “I shall enter you now,……….”

“Hurry I need you inside me.”

But the Vulcan did not hurry, he took equal care to move slowly as he prepared to house himself within that body. Kirk, though, had other ideas. In the same manor as Spock before him, he drove his ass straight back and impaled his self on the double ridged, olive cock and Jim couldn’t be happier. Jim truly reveled in the sensation of fullness, and completion that having his bondmate inside gave him.

\\\ Spock, can we…?” \\\

\\\ You wish to meld? \\\

\\\ Oh yes! \\\

Jim could hear the little satisfied smile that didn’t manifest itself outward, but was shinning brightly inside. Jim held his breath as Spock placed his hand on the temple and their thoughts rushed to greet each other. Entangled and meshed, their thoughts spiraled as one. Bright and singing, their intensity grew as Spock’s thrusts moved in and out faster and faster. As they reached the apex together, their minds crested the pinnacle of discovery and they cascaded down the waterfall of their own orgasms.

Feeling deliciously comfortable, Spock spooned in close to his lover, arm about him as they fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, Jim awoke as his knee was pressed against the cavern wall awkwardly. He turned to check Spock’s body temperature first and was pleased that he remained warm.

Spock woke slightly and pulled Jim closer to his body. After Jim snuggled tightly back against him, Spock whispered into his ear, “We have six days remaining, do you have an adequate amount of that lotion left?”

Jim smiled openly, “We most certainly will, Spock. Count on it.”

fini

 

Challenge: Spock is of feline ancestry and does not like to get wet, while one of Kirk's fondest dreams is to make love to his bondmate in a water-shower, a lake, a pool or perhaps a bathtub.


End file.
